


Bunk Bed

by therealraewest



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, I thought of this at midnight and made myself sad so now y'all have to suffer, Implied Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealraewest/pseuds/therealraewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What truly happens when you're spirited away? What happens to the empty bed you leave behind? Do those you love notice your absence, or rather notice the spaces where someone might have fit, once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Bed

            "Honey?"

            "Yes, dear?"

            "Why does our daughter have a bunk bed?"

            "I'm not sure I understand your question."

            "Well, she's just one child. Why did we get a bunk bed for one child?"

            "I don't see why not. I had one when I was her age. I suppose it's good; for a child to have a bunk bed. It gives her some fun that isn't there in a normal bed."

            "I suppose. Except..."

            "Except?"

            "Well, I was changing the bedsheets, and there were sheets on the bottom bunk as well."

            "Well why aughtn't there be?"

            "If nobody sleeps in a bed, why would it need sheets? Also I can't imagine myself putting sheets on a bed nobody sleeps in."

            "You're saying you didn't put the sheets on?"

            "Yes, but also that they plain shouldn't have been there to begin with!"

            "Dear, you're getting riled up over nothing. I probably put those sheets on for one of our daughter's friends, for a sleepover or something, and just forgot to take them off."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Well, I don't remember it, but why does it matter? Beds are meant to have sheets, anyway."

            "It's just strange, is all. And..."

            "...And?"

            "And she sleeps on the top bunk every night."

            "Yes, because that's where she sleeps. It's her bed. Besides, Nobody uses the bottom bunk when they have the whole bunk bed to themselves."

            "No but you see, she doesn't even _like_ the top bunk. The ladder hurts her feet."

            "It does? She hasn't said anything."

            "You're not here in the mornings. I have to help her down."

            "Well, why doesn't she just use the bottom one, then?"

            "That's what I'm saying! Why wouldn't she have just switched to the bottom bunk to save herself the trouble?"

            "Because it wasn't made up?"

            "But there were sheets!"

            "And you're sure that wasn't her sleeping in the bottom bunk to need the sheets?"

            "She's used the top one for as long as I can remember, but I simply cannot remember _why_."

            "Look, if you're so worried about it, why don't you just ask her in the morning? Now I really must be off to work. You get some sleep, alright, and no more worrying!"

 

*

 

            "Honey?"

            "Yes, Dear?"

            "Why does our spare room have a bunk bed?"


End file.
